Wrapped in Your Arms
by xobritastic
Summary: Months ago, Quinn left Elena after the night that she told her she was in love with her. Now, on the night she has to make her brother leave Mystic, she finds Quinn Fabray on her porch.


**Hello, lovelies! So, this is just a short one-shot. I did it randomly and I really just saw something on Tumblr about a situation like that and I had to do something about it. But, alas, I'm still working on writing an actual fic. (Yes, it will be muuuuch longer than this one. Probably about 5,000+ words a chapter.) Anyway, while I work on that, have fun with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVDGlee, Quinn, or Elena. If I did... there would be Quinnlena and sexytimes. But I don't, so...**

* * *

><p>"This was the right thing to do." She heard his comforting words, but somehow they just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. There was nothing that could remove the vision of her younger brother beheading someone, and nothing that could cure the ache in her heart as she was reminded that she wouldn't be able to see him after this night.<p>

Nodding in a silent reply to what he said, she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't bother to glance up from the ground. Hearing him mutter a goodnight a couple of seconds later, she replied, "Goodnight, Damon."

Taking in a shuddering breath, Elena glanced back at the door to her home. The home containing two of the people who meant the world to her, the two people that she held close to her heart. The guilt was overwhelming her, and she couldn't even bare to be with those two people, because they wouldn't know how to calm her. They wouldn't even know where to begin.

Footsteps startled her and distracted her from her thoughts, and her gaze followed the direction of the noise. She inhaled sharply as she spotted the blonde coming up the steps to the porch.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked, her tone already defensive. She had dreamt of this moment, when Quinn came back to her, but... she was dealing with enough when it came to Klaus being in Mystic and Jeremy leaving, and she didn't know how to react to a very real Quinn Fabray standing in front of her.

"For you." Elena could hear the hesitation in Quinn's voice, and she knew there had to be a reason for her just showing up. It couldn't just be a coincidence. "Damon called me and told me that you would probably need me tonight." Ah, Damon had called her. Of course.

"I needed you months ago, Quinn. I needed you after I told you that I loved you and you left me." Her voice cracked, the emotion that had been threatening to overwhelm her coming exceedingly close to doing just that.

"I know that I won't be able to just waltz back into your life and expect that everything will go back to the way it was, 'Lena. But I had to come back. I had to see you." Elena watched as Quinn's hand raised, flinching as she felt the slightest touch of her soft fingertips stroke her cheek.

"I thought of you every single second I was gone." She heard Quinn's soft voice confess, her hand slipping from her cheek.

Elena didn't know how to reply. She wanted to lean forward and kiss her senseless, let her clear all of the terrible thoughts from her mind. But at the same time, she wanted to slap the girl across the face and yell at her for leaving when she needed her the most.

The night that she had told her she was in love with her was the night before Quinn told her that she was moving. She never told Elena the reason, but she knew. She was running, because she was afraid. Afraid of feeling the way she felt about another female the way she should have felt with a male. She was afraid of her parents, because she knew that they wouldn't accept how she felt.

"I ran, Elena. I ran when I should have cemented my feet to the ground and stayed with you. Where I belong." Her breath caught in her throat at Quinn's words, and her heart constricted painfully in her chest. How could it be, that after all of these months, she still made her feel like this? Like nothing around them mattered, like there was absolutely no one else in the world but the two of them.

Hearing Quinn's intake of breath, Elena ceased the moment and closed the short distance between them. The feeling of Quinn's lips upon hers was even better than she had ever dreamed of. She could barely concentrate on anything but that and faintly felt the blonde's arms wrapping around her waist to pull them closer to one another.

Quinn's tongue swiped along the length of her bottom lip and she gladly proceeded to open her mouth to her, tilting her head to the side a bit for better access. Their tongues were battling for dominance in the heated kiss, and though she lost, she most definitely wasn't complaining.

Moments later, they both reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Elena?" Quinn whispered, waiting for the small noise that came from the back of Elena's throat in reply before continuing, "I love you. And I'm sorry that I took so long to tell you that."


End file.
